Huumori:Dusty's Quest II
Ohje Puhu Dustylle, hän sanoo että Dasty on palannut kylmäverisenä murhaajana. Mene nyt varrockin linnaan. Siellä King's Lifeguard ottaa sinut vastaan, sillä Kuningas Goat II'llä on kuulemma todella vakava tauti. Sano hänelle, että sinun pitää ehdottomasti puhua King Goat II'lle, mutta hän ei anna. Mene nyt linnan pihalle, ja use Rope of Sandiasi pihan Long Yewiin. Ukkosi heilauttaa köyden King Goat II'n ikkunasta sisään. Kiipeä ikkunasta sisään. Oletkin vasta ullakolta, joka on lukittu toiselta puolelta. Sinun pitää nyt picklockata ullakossa oleva King's secret chest. Saat sen auki 90 Thievingilläsi, mutta Varrock's lietuetant Guard huomaa sinut. Hän on 178 level, ja vaikea voittaa. Suositeltuna häneen iskemiseen on Melee, sillä muille hän on immuuni. Tapa hänen elämät puoleen väliin jolloin hänestä muuttuu Evil Zamorak captain. Se on siinä muodossa level 250. Max hit voi olla jopa 70 joten käytä protect from melee! Se iskee myös rangedilla mutta sillä vain 20, eli huomattavasti vähemmän. Kun hänellä on todella vähän elämää, useta holy daggeria häneen, ja hän kuolee. Hän droppaa Unholy Daggerin, Zamorakian bookin ja Elite Zamorak warrior robet. Ota nyt chestistä avain, potkase ovi auki pistämällä vaihtoehdon Kick-door tai jos haluat nopeemman keinon, paina Kick-hard, johon tarvitset 95 Strength. Murrat näin oven. Mene portaat alas ja pelastaudu arrow tulitukselta. Mene nyt kuninkaan huoneeseen. Aukase se avaimellasi ja huomaat sängyllä vain King Goat II's bones ja King Goat II's brains, ja itse huoneessa kaksi Elite Zamorak warrioria (level 150) ja kaksi zamorakian head monkkia (level 56). Älä huoli, sinun ei pidä tappaa heitä. He nimittäin huutavat Oh my Zamorak, teleport teleport!. Ota King's Bones ja Brains. Teleporttaa varrockiin ja mene takaisin linnan aulaan. Puhu siellä King's lifeguardille ja pickpocketa häntä 65 thievingilläsi, jolloin saat Zamorak notesit. Ota Holy Daggerisi ja iske sillä Lifeguardia, hänestä muuttuu 930 levelinen Zamorak's head general. Lähde suosiolla pakoon. Maxhitti tällä voi olla 98. Jokatapauksessa, palaa varrockin linnaan 5 minuutin kuluttua, ja hirviö on poissa, kuten kaikki muutkin. Ketään ei ole enää paikalla, joten voit vapaasti tutkia linnaa. Välillä linnan katosta kuitenkin tippuu Heavy rockeja, jotka osuessaan sinuun aiheuttavat 10 vahinkoa. Älä välitä niistä. Mene vain varrockin linnan juhlasaliin ja paina Dustyn antamasta Telerockista "Teleport-Dusty to here". Dusty tulee paikan päälle. Anna hänelle kaikki unholy ja zamorak tavarasi. Hän sanoo Dastyn edenneen pitkälle. Sano hänelle myös King Goat II'n luista ja aivoista ja Elite Zamorak warrioreista ja head monkeista. Dasty lähettää sinut Zamorakkien ainoaan viralliseen paikkaan, nimeltä Anartne. Mene Port Sarimiin, ja monkkejen luo, jotka normaalisti päästäisivät sinut Entranalle. Paina Dustyn antamasta Zamorak bookista Spin to Zamorak mode ja Entranalle vievät monkit muuttuvat Zamorakian Transportation Monkeiksi. Puhu heille. He sanovat, ettet saa pitää päällä mitään. Mene siis viereiseen laatikkoon nimelta Anartne Crate. Tulee välianimaatio ja olet sen jälkeen Anartnessa. Onneksi olkoon. Pistä kaikki tavarasi reppuun tai Elite Zamorak rangerit tulevat isolla joukolla tappamaan sinua. Siellä mene toiselle puolelle saarta ja matkusta Ungielinoriin. Kun olet ungielinorissa, huomaat olevasi varrockissa. Pistä Elite Zamorak warrior robet päälle, ja käytä unholy daggeria. Mene unVarrockin linnaan. Siellä näet King Goat II'n olevan vankilassa Zamorak monkin sijasta. Puhu hänelle. Tapa sellin vartija Zamorakian jail guard (level 65). Saat Zamorakian jail keyn. Avaa sellin ovi ja vapauta King Goat II. Paina Dusty's bookista nyt Teleport-Dusty to here, mutta viestilaatikkoosi tulee viesti: You make no signal in here. You should go to somewhere else.. Use bucketia King Goat II'hin ja pistä bucket selkääsi painamalla toimintoa Put Bucket to your bag. Ohita Elite Zamorak guardit ja mene unVarrockin ainoaan Saradomin kirkkoon, joka sijaitsee oikeassa Varrockissa ainoan varrockin zamorakien kirkon tilalla. Puhu siellä Mage of Saradominille. Kysy häneltä miten voisit yhdistää Signaalin Dustyyn. Hän taikoo sinut unFaladoriin. unFalador on kuin normaali falador, koska falador on aina saradoministejen kaupunki. Eli siellä ei ole tapahtunut mitään. Nyt paina Dusty's bookista Teleport-Dusty to here toimintoa. Dusty tulee kuin tuleekin unFaladoriin. Kysy häneltä neuvoja. Hän kuitenkin vain raivoaa siitä että olet tuonut hänet suoraan zamorakkien syliin, koska Dustyn tietävät kaikki. Mene nyt unFaladorin parturiin. Useta Dustyä parturiin ja hän antaa hänelle peruukin. Mene nyt Dustyn seuratessasi sinua, Varrockiin. Et kuitenkaan pääse kuin Babarian villageen koska sinulle tulee viesti: You wield/got on your bag or someone Saradominist, who is not alloved to this area, follows you. Please stop him to follow you and you can go in.. Dusty sanoo että sinä epäonnistuit. Mutta ehdota hänelle Teleother-taikaa (ei tarvi Magic leveliä). Paina Mage of Saradominin antamasta kirjasta Teleport-back to unVarrock. Kun olet painanut, saat valita, otatko kaverisikin mukaan. Useta kirjaa Dustyyn, ja teleporttaatte unVarrockiin onnistuneesti. Puhu Mage of Saradominille ja käske häntä teleportauttaa itsesi takaisin oikeaan Gielinoriin, ja olet taas Gielinorissa. King Goat II on kuitenkin muuttunut Sick King Goat II'ksi. Koita puhuu hänelle, mutta hän ei vastaa. Dusty sanoo, että hän on mennyttä, ja Sick King Goat II'n tilalle tuleekin Dead King Goat II. Vie King Goat II'n ruumis Varrockin potion tekijälle. Potion tekijä osaa kyllä tehdä seerumin, jolla voi herättää kuolleita, mutta tarvitsee Unholy Daggeriasi. Dusty kuitenkin pysäyttää sinut ja sanoo, että aavistaa pahaa ja käskee sinun antamaan Holy Daggerisi. Anna hänelle Holy Dagger, jolla hän puukottaa Dustyä. Dustyä ei kuitenkaan Holy etumerkin takia satu yhtään, mutta potion tekijää kylläkin. Hänestä muuttuu Zamorakian servant (level 5) joka kuolee heti kun lyöt häntä (punch). Ota hyllyltä Seerumi nimeltä Serum 19292. Sen examinessa ei saa lukea "Dangerous because it's old"! Siinä pitäisi lukea: "Can get dead people back to life". Käytä semmosta Dead King Goat II'n bodyyn, ja hän elää taas. Kysy häneltä kaikki mitä tapahtui. Hän sanoo, että Dastyn joukot hyökkäsivät Varrockin linnaan ja tappoivat kaikki sieltä, paitsi pisti minut, varsinaisen unVarrockiin ja tappoivat kuvajaiseni. Kysy Dustyltä nyt, mitä seuraavaksi. Hän käskee sinua menemään Zamorakian lairiin, level 7089 wilduussa. Mene sinne, ja näet Dasty the Zamorak Generalin (level 540). Hän kuitenkin pakenee. Mene perässä kaikenlaisia ansoja ohitellessasi kunnes Dusty ilmestyy eteesi ja antaen Holy Pouchin. Summoa Holy Pouch ja sinulla on nyt Saradominin archeri vierelläsi. Mene ansoja, tykinkuulasadetta, miekkasadetta, fire wave sadetta ja arrow sadetta pitkin aina Dastys lairille asti. Dasty on sinäänsä helppo. Sen max hit on 56 ja se iskee rangedilla. Mutta jokaisen 25% elämää tappaessasi hänen levelinsä ja max hittinsä nousee aina 780 ja max hit 85. Lopussa hän onjo helppo. Tapa hänet loppuun, tai koita, sillä Dasty teleporttaa nopeasti pois. Dusty ilmestyy. Hän sai kuulemma Dastyn teleportin kumoutumaan ja Dastyn pitäisi palata nopeasti. Kun Dasty palaa, käytä holy dagger (super prayer)'iä Dastyyn ja Dasty kuolee. Mutta samalla Dustykin menettää henkensä välianimaation aikana, kun tulee iso salama maasta. Jos otit Apteekista vielä yhden samanlaisen seerumin, voit palauttaa Dustyn elämään. Jos et, et saa mutta Dusty's Quest III'n aikana voit palauttaa hänet henkiin toisella tavalla. Palkinto *1 quest point. *5 ashesia.